The AORTIC's seventh international cancer conference follows on the success of AORTIC 2007 in Cape Town and AORTIC 2005 in Dakar. The theme of AORTIC 2009 is "Cancer in Africa - the New Reality" and will focus on all cancer care and management aspects including prevention, diagnoses, treatment, and palliation. It will be held in Dar es Salaam, Tanzania, 11-14 November 2009. AORTIC is committed to making cancer control a priority on the health care agendas of all African countries and one of the organization's most effective tools is its biennial international conference. The scientific program will promote and facilitate an international exchange of research and practical information among practitioners working in cancer care, in Africa and around the world. This application requests funds to support travel and conference expenses for approximately 25-50 ($25K-50K) African physicians, scientists, students, and nurses (including women) to attend the seventh International Conference on Cancer in Africa. The purpose of this conference is to highlight the information about different cancers in Africa, bring together clinicians, scientists, and researchers from Africa and other parts of the world to identify research needs for studies of cancer in Africa, and to incorporate representatives from international agencies and organizations to further develop a plan of action for cancer research and training in Africa. The meeting this year will be patron by His Excellency Mr Jakaya Mrisho Kikwete;President of Tanzania. More information is available on our conference website at: www.aortic2009.org PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: AORTIC's Seventh International Cancer conference will focus on all aspects of cancer care and management: from prevention and diagnoses to treatment and palliation. AORTIC is committed to making cancer control a priority on the health care agendas of Africans. The scientific program will promote and facilitate an international exchange of research and practical information among practitioners working in cancer care, in Africa and around the world.